epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia
Natalia is a boss in . She is found in the Temple of Trials, together with other Evil Players — as such, Appearance Natalia looks vaguely like a corrupted version of Natalie with mauve skin, black eyes with yellow pupils, and a gem on her forehead vaguely resembling a third eye. She wields the Sol Spear and wears a black version of the Pope's Dress and Pope's Hat. Personality She behaves like a religious fanatic, ranting about the party being "Unclean" and demanding that they let her "cleanse" them with fire and holy light. Overview Natalia's is Undead. It decreases players' and resistances by 100%, blocks 's effects completely and makes players' healing and revival skills heal 0 (but revival still works, though it will be bringing a player to life with no health; from this point getting hurt for positive/zero damage or taking a turn kills the player, but getting healed in any way doesn't kill even if it heals zero HP). Elemental absorption, drainage, summons and items heal normally. In terms of resistances, Natalia has an assortment of weaknesses to prey on. While she does absorb both Fire and Holy, she is very weak to Water, Wind and Dark, giving the player plenty of options to damage her (Physical attacks should be used due to her massive stat). She has the standard selection of status immunities for a boss, along with a couple other resistances; of particular note is that Natalia is immune to both the and statuses (they will automatically miss her). She is also effectively immune to both Magic Defence and debuffs. Statistics Additionally, Natalia is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Is only used immediately after Normal Attack. |Attack3 = Seiken |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 180 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Holy |StatusChance3 = 25% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Is only used immediately after Normal Attack. |Attack4 = Fire Orbs |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 320/4 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = The orbs fall on the party the turn after they are cast. Status is applied on all hits. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. Before the v2 update, had only 270/4 power and was 100% elemental. |Attack5 = Holy Orbs |Target5 = Random |Power5 = 480/4 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 50% |Element5 = Holy |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = The orbs fall on the party the turn after they are cast. Status is applied on all hits. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. Before the v2 update, had only 360/4 power and was 100% elemental. |Attack6 = Volcano |Target6 = All |Power6 = 130 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Fire |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 5x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Burn changed to Scorch instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Judgement |Target7 = All |Power7 = 140 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Holy |Acc7 = 150% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Doesn't heal the user. |Attack8 = Supernova |Target8 = All Backup Allies |Power8 = 260 180 100 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 50% |Element8 = Fire |StatusChance8 = 100% -- -- |StatusStrength8 = 9x -- -- |StatusIcon8 = -- -- |Acc8 = 9000% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Limit Break! Damage to allies scales off Player Weather Magic Attack and Accuracy. |Attack9 = Genesis |Target9 = All Backup |Power9 = 180 110 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Holy |StatusChance9 = 100% -- |StatusStrength9 = 9x -- |StatusIcon9 = -- |Acc9 = 200% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Limit Break! |Attack10 = Buff |Target10 = Allies |StatusStrength10 = 1x |StatusIcon10 = |Notes10 = Also gives a 35% Evade buff on Hard or Epic difficulties. Picks a foe from the following list and summons up to two of it: Mage Dog, Gold Fish, Angel Mirror and Roasted Gloop (they'll be 1 level above Natalia); if Foe Remix is enabled, summons up to two of one of the Dolls instead: Matt, Natalie, Lance, Anna or NoLegs Doll (they'll be 2 levels above Natalia). |Attack11 = Dispel |Target11 = All* |StatusChance11 = 100% |StatusStrength11 = 1x |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 150% |Notes11 = *Can also be cast on the user's party to remove all debuffs instead.}} Battle logic Action * Limit Break; ** ≤32% HP → Genesis; ** Otherwise → Supernova; * If Summon Score ≥7 → Buff; * If for Natalia of debuffs - sum of buffs ≥ 80% → Dispel (Allies); * If playing on Hard/Epic, and between all active players of buffs - sum of debuffs ≥ 350% → Dispel (All) (1/3); ** <49% HP → Holy Orbs (1/6), Fire Orbs (1/6), Judgement (1/6), Volcano (1/6); ** <74% HP → Normal Attack (2/6), Holy Orbs (1/6), Fire Orbs (1/6); ** Otherwise → Normal Attack; * <49% HP → Holy Orbs (1/4), Fire Orbs (1/4), Judgement (1/4), Volcano (1/4); * <74% HP → Normal Attack (2/4), Holy Orbs (1/4), Fire Orbs (1/4); * Otherwise → Normal Attack. * Natalia's Limit Break becomes available every time she receives damage equal to 35% of her max HP. * Summon score increases by 1 if there's only 1 other foe left and by 2 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of Natalia's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning. Before the v2 update, summon score reset when it reached ≥7 even if she couldn't summon due to using her Limit Break, which could delay her re-summoning. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100% → Normal Attack. Strategy The foes Natalia summons all have the ability to amplify her damage even further by causing Dry or Invisible, and the Mage Dog can also act as a healer. As a result they should be defeated as soon as they show up. Keeping the Roasted Gloops alive may be ideal, since she can't summon Mage Dogs to take their place if they're both taking up the enemy slots. Undead's negative effects on Fire and Holy resistance means that getting resistance to those two elements is almost mandatory. However, it is likely that any given player will still be fairly weak to one or both of Natalia's preferred elements. Burn/Scorch resistance is a good idea, since even if the fire damage is mitigated the HP debuff inflicted by Scorch will still be highly dangerous. Natalia also frequently uses an assortment of status conditions, such as Weaken, Burn, Scorch and Dispel. Curse may also come into play, but only as a side effect of Genesis, meaning it is far less of an issue. Healing magic and are worthless in this particular battle due to Undead, so items (preferably alongside equipment that enhances their effects) and the Quartz Ore summon should be used to address the party's healing needs instead. Coffee (or better yet, Espresso) should be used instead of the Revive spell. The Enchant condition will grant immunity to most of Natalia's attacks, but can backfire if she decides to use Volcano or Seiken. Wearing equipment that gives Enchant upon defending and combining it with a piece of equipment that gives Target (such as the Target Badge and the Bubble Dress) allows the player to draw in and nullify magic attacks, minimizing the amount of times that Natalia will pull off a KO. This works on all single-target and Random magic, as well as taking the main damage from centered magic. Builds General Note: Bold is Highly Recommended, often being crucial to the set's success. Other items are still suggested, but feel free to make your own setup. Enchant Tank This isn't a build so much as it is a vital set up for one character. With this, the equipped player should be highly resilient to quite literally anything Natalia throws at them, barring a mere three attacks (two of which are part of the same combo). Weapon varies based on personal preference; a supportive one may be useful for spare turns, while boosting Fire/Holy resistance or Evade should help with enduring the attacks that do get through. Keep in mind that this set will do little against most of the summoned minions. The Enchant Tank relies on using an armor that grants them the Enchanted status when defending and combining it with one of the flairs that grants them Target when defending, this combination allows them to draw in and nullify most of the enemies magic attacks, which are the main type of attacks Natalia uses. Male Enchant Tank * Hat: Headband, Scottish Cap * Armor: Shell Armor * Flairs: Agnry Faic, Fairy, Cat Tail Female Enchant Tank * Hat: Red Ribbon, Amber Bobble, Bunny Ears * Armor: Bubble Dress * Flairs: Agnry Faic, Fairy, Cat Tail Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. She casts a powered up version of Judgement on every foe. Trivia * Much like Dark Natalie in EBF4, clicking on Natalia's breasts will cause them to jiggle. This will count towards the Squishy medal (if the cleavage option is on). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses